


Cwanky Daddy

by Naughtyplier



Category: Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Little Girl - Freeform, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier





	Cwanky Daddy

“Daddyyyyy!!!!!” Molly runs breathlessly to Dan as he comes through the door, he’s extremely tired, but happy to see her. She wraps her arms around his waist and presses her cheek against his chest tightly. He almost loses his balance when she runs into him.

“Hi princess!” He bends down and picks her up and kisses her nose, making her giggle. “How was your day, babygirl?” She buries her face in his neck and inhales deeply, taking in the familiar scent of patchouli and musk, talking into his neck.

“It was otay Daddy. Not a wot of fun without you though. I missed you soooo much!” Molly springs her head up and looks at him, kissing his lips, which forms into a smile. “Stowy time Daddy?!” Danny puts her down and visits the bedroom to put his stuff away.

“I’m sorry princess, Daddy is really tired right now.” He sits down on the couch and rubs his forehead.

“But Daddy you pwomised!!!” Danny always has exciting stories about work with Arin and Brian and the rest of the grumps and Molly looked forward to hearing them everyday.

“I know princess I know, but if you let Daddy rest for a little bit he will be full of energy and ready to tell you stories about Uncle Arin, okay?” He throws his head of curls back in exhaustion. Molly stomps her feet angrily.

“But Daddy!!!!”

“Hey! What did I say about having an attitude when I’m tired?” he says in a hair-raising tone, which surprises Molly.

“But you pwomised me as soon as you got home you would tell stowies of Uncle Awin!” She whines.

“Yes, pumpkin. I said that before you took Daddy’s phone and hid it on him to keep him from going to work. Now you have to wait for stories and dinner.” He feels a headache coming on, causing him to pinch his nose and close his eyes tightly.

“But that’s not fair Daddy!!!” She stomps her feet on the floor even harder and screams.

“Alright, that’s it. Go to your room! Now!” She shakes her head, holding her stuffie named Rupert close to her.

“No Daddy!” Danny stands up and takes Molly by the hand and drags her into the bedroom. He slams the door behind him and sits back down on the couch.

“Don’t come out until you’ve calmed down!” He lies down and falls asleep. 20 minutes later he is awaken by crying.

“Oh princess…” he mutters under his breath, guilt starting to envelop him. He knocks on the door. “Princess? Can Daddy come in? Please?”

“Fuck off Daddy!” Molly says furiously. Dan sighs. The pounding from his headache, though dimmed a little after a short nap, is starting to ring in his head again almost at full throttle.

“I deserve that.” He opens the door a crack. “Can I please come in?” He doesn’t hear a response, but comes in anyway and lies next to her. He looks at her and tries to wipe away her tears but she turns away, only making the guilt weigh on him more.

“You were a meanie Daddy!” She holds Rupert close, looking straight at the wall.

“I know. I really was a meanie. I’m very sorry baby girl. Daddy didn’t have a good day at work today, and he took his frustration out on you. That isn’t fair at all.” Molly turns to face him, guilt showing on her face.

“I sowwy too.” She whispers softly, and rests her head into Dan’s chest. He wraps his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

“Do you forgive me baby girl?” She looks up and smiles.

“Of course Daddy! Do you forgive me?” She wraps her arms around Dan in a tight embrace.

“You know I do, princess. I’m sorry I’m not the best Daddy all the time. I do try my hardest to be there for you. You know that, right?”

“Yes I know, but you’re wong. You are always the bestest Daddy because you’re MY Daddy!” He smiles softly as she pushes his curls out of his face.

“Hey, how about we go out to dinner tonight, babycakes. Would you like that? Anywhere you like!” She squeezes him, making him not breathe.

“Cheesecake Factwy! Pwease Daddy?!” He chuckles and kisses her cheeks.

“Of course princess.”

“YAY!” There’s a moment of silence, Dan thinking about how much he cares for Molly and how much happiness she brings him.

“You’re my favorite stuffie Daddy!” She giggles, which makes Dan feel warm and fuzzy.

“And why is that little one?” He boops her nose.

“Because I wuv you most and your heartbeat puts me to sweep.” A wave of emotion came over Dan and he squeezes her tightly, kissing all over her face.

“I love you babygirl. Do you still want stowy time later?”

“I wuv you too! I want stowy time now, but I understand that you are tired, so I’ll just cuddle with you and nap in the meantime. Can I have my paci pwease?” He rubs his nose against hers and knowing she’d ask for it, he had it already and puts it in her mouth. She boops Dan’s cheek with the paci in her mouth and slowly falls asleep, followed by Dan.


End file.
